Vehicle Customization
Skins are a type of customization option available for land, air, or sea vehicles. Players can purchase these skins for their vehicle and have them displayed when they use their vehicle again. There are a variety of different skin customization options for players to choose from, including options such as vehicle skin colors, spoilers, rims, etc. In order to customize their vehicle with skins, players must drive a vehicle to the garage, a location marked by a blue wrench icon, to customize their land and air vehicles. To customize their sea vehicles, players must go to a dock marked by a blue wrench icon near the Jewelry Store and ride their boat under the blue cover to customize it. Players can use in-game cash to purchase customizations and can preview the change upon selecting the customization option they would like to see. Once a player purchases a customization option, the option will be come available for any vehicle they have. Players can also get vehicle skins from Seasonal Ranks. Purchasable Skins = Purchasable Skins: *Alder Skin(costs: ) *Jet Black Skin(costs: ) *Dark Green Skin(costs: ) *Hot Pink Skin(costs: ) *Black Skin(costs: ) *Yellow Skin(costs: ) *Green Skin(costs: ) *Pastel Pink Skin(costs: ) *Pastel Green Skin(costs: ) *Pastel Violet Skin(costs: ) *Pastel Blue Skin(costs: ) *Cool Yellow Skin(costs: ) *Cyan Skin(costs: ) *Maroon Skin(costs: ) *Lime Green Skin(costs: ) *Red Skin(costs: ) *Blue Skin(costs: ) *Pink Skin(costs: ) *Grey Skin(costs: ) *Purple Skin(costs: ) *Orange Skin(costs: ) *Matrix Skin(costs: ) *Toy Car Skin(costs: ) *Checkers Skin(costs: ) *Watermelon Skin(costs: ) *Camo Skin(costs: ) *Canadian Skin(costs: ) *Hotline Skin(costs: ) *Red Web Skin(costs: ) *Zebra Skin(costs: ) *Ice Skin(costs: ) *Princess Skin(costs: ) *Red Waves Skin(costs: ) *Carbon Flames Skin(costs: ) *Queen Skin(costs: ) *Glitter Waves Skin(costs: ) *Digital Purple Skin(costs: ) *Aqua Skin(costs: ) *Nebula Skin(costs: ) *Venom Skin(costs: ) *Tron Skin(costs: ) *Black Hex Skin(costs: ) *OVO Skin(costs: ) *Paint Splatter Skin(costs: ) *Cosmo Skin(costs: ) *Cotton Candy Skin(costs: ) *Nyan Skin(costs: ) *Gold Skin(costs: ) *Rainbow Cubes Skin(costs: ) *Bape Skin(costs: ) *Glitter Force Skin(costs: ) *Mermaid Skin(costs: ) *Fireball Skin(costs: ) *Creamsicle Skin(costs: ) *Ice Shards Skin(costs: ) *Red Racer Skin(costs: ) *Voltage Skin(costs: ) *White Lightning Skin(costs: ) *Asiimov Skin(costs: ) *Electric Skin(costs: ) |-| Purchasable Window Skins = Buyable Window Skins: *Orange Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Yellow Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Purple Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Pink Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Alder Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Red Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Lime Green Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Blue Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Black Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Hot Pink Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Grey Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Dark Green Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Cyan Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) *Green Window Color Skin(costs 5,000$) |-| Purchasable Rims = Buyable Rims: *Snowtires(costs:10,000$) *Low Rider(costs:20,000$) *Bold Rider(costs:20,000$) *Anzio(costs:25,000$) *3 Series(costs:40,000$) *Twister(costs:40,000$) *Hurricane(costs:50,000$) *Pantastar(costs:50,000$) *Ring(costs:50,000$) *Luxe(costs:50,000$) *No Rims(costs:100,000$) |-| Purchasable Rim Colors= Buyable Rim Colors: *Lime Green(costs:5,000$) *Purple(costs:5,000$) *Orange(costs:5,000$) *Pink(costs:5,000$) *Alder(costs:5,000$) *Cool Yellow(costs:5,000$) *Pastel Blue(costs:5,000$) *Pastel Violet(costs:5,000$) *Pastel Pink(costs:5,000$) *Red(costs:5,000$) *Jet Black(costs:5,000$) *Cyan(costs:5,000$) *Blue(costs:5,000$) *Yellow(costs:5,000$) *Green(costs:5,000$) *Hot Pink(costs:5,000$) *Dark Green(costs:5,000$) *Black(costs:5,000$) *Pastel Green(costs:5,000$) |-| Purchasable Underglows = Buyable Underglows: *Pink(costs:25,000$) *Red(costs:25,000$) *Orange(costs:25,000$) *Lime Green(costs:25,000$) *Purple(costs:25,000$) *Alder(costs:25,000$) *Yellow(costs:25,000$) *Black(costs:25,000$) *Cyan(costs:25,000$) *Jet Black(costs:25,000$) *Green(costs:25,000$) *Hot Pink(costs:25,000$) *Dark Green(costs:25,000$) *Blue(costs:25,000$) |-| Season 1 = Season 1 Skins: *Digital Camo(rank:5) *Vex(rank:10) *Waves(rank:20) *Sunburst(rank:25) *Magneto(rank:35) *Rainbow(rank:70) |-| Season 2 = *Oreo(rank:5) *Gecko(rank:15) *Pinwheel(rank:25) *Lilac(rank:35) *Raspberry(rank:45) *Estremo(rank:55) *Rage(rank:65) *Raptor(rank:75) *Hornet(rank:80) *Vice(rank:95) |-| Category:Skins Category:Browse